


Before the Mission

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: There are rituals The Knights of Ren perform before and after missions.Now that Ren and Hux are together, things have had to change a little.It's time for Hux to bare witness...





	Before the Mission

It's just what they did, the Knights of Ren before and after missions. Before because there was always a chance (though slim) all wouldn't return, or they'd return but be injured. After because they needed to celebrate their victory or to celebrate that they were alive. Ren had always participated as he was their Master but his level of involvement would have to change, now that Ren was Hux's, and Hux was Ren's. With Snoke's demise, Ren was now the Supreme Leader and Hux the Grand Marshal, mere titles, they, in fact, ruled together, were equals. Hux too commanded the Knight's of Ren, but when Ren was around, Hux left it to him.

A mission was coming up, one that needed all the Knights including their Master. Ren and Hux didn't like the idea but they both knew it was needed. The mission's success was dependent on all the Knights of Ren.

Ren looked at Hux as they made their way to the chamber. Hux knew that the Knights had rituals but had never witnessed them. Ren thought it was important to bring Hux into the fold for many reasons. They were partners; on their thrones and in their shared bed.

Ren needed to touch Hux, being so close to him but not touching always drove Ren crazy. Their partnership on every level was not a secret, besides no one dared say anything. People knew what would become of them if they did.

Kylo reached over, touched then held Armitage's hand tightly. In these moments when it was just the two of them, they were Kylo and Armitage. Ren and Hux were what they were in front of the troops, the galaxy or the Knights.

They looked at each other as they continued to the Knights' chambers. Kylo was getting nervous. This would be the first time his lover would see this. "Armitage, please remember what you'll see, I don't do anymore. I participate but not like the Knights." Kylo's eyes were wide and soulful, almost pleading. "Since us, there hasn't been…" Armitage raised his hand for Kylo to stop talking which Kylo did; only to have his lips graced with the drag of Armitage's tongue and his bottom lip pulled by teeth. "Darling, you don't need to explain. I trust you…I know…" Hux breathed against Ren's perfect plump pouting lips.

They pulled away from each other slowly, almost regretfully as they approached the Knights' chambers. Kylo looked at Armitage again, pulled him close against his body and placed a deep, hungry kiss on Armitage's lips. Kylo rested his forehead on Armitage's briefly before he pulled away and opened the door.


End file.
